Carpet Burn
by Cerise Murmur
Summary: Chuck needs physical contact, and Olive can give it to her. Rated M for sex, OlivexChuck


**Just started watching Pushing Daises. I totally love it, I'll probably be posted a bunch of Olive/Chuck, but I just really wanted to do a quick one shot. **

**Reviews are Sexy.**

* * *

"Hey, Olive?" Chuck was sitting on the floor of Olive's apartment, carefully examining her toenails, a brush in one hand and a bottle of torqoise nail polish in the other.

"Yeah?" Olive asked, not looking up from her magazine. She was currently immersed in an article about healthy living for mental stability and happiness.

"Doesn't the whole thing with Ned ever make you angry?" Chuck had obviously decided her toes were good enough because she was now focusing her whole attention on the petite blonde.

"What thing with Ned?" Although Chuck's attention was focused on her, Olive was still preoccupied with the article.

"You know...that he doesn't love you?" Chuck knew that this conversation could go entirely wrong, but she was willing to take that chance. She needed someone to talk to.

Olive put down the magazine and looked at Chuck. She didn't look angry, just surprised.

"Well, yes, of course." her eyes drifted to the wall behind Chuck.

"Sometimes I feel like it would be better to know I can't have him than to have him and not be able to touch him." Chuck hugged her knees to her chest, obviously upset.

"Well..I suppose if you're in love the way you and Ned are, you'll do anything to make it work, even if that means sacrificing a part of what makes you happy." Olive felt bad for Chuck, she really did, but she still couldn't help the jealously that flared up whenever she mentioned Ned.

"It's just...sometimes I need physical contact. I haven't been kissed in months, haven't...well...you know." Chuck looked back up at Olive, her frustration evident.

"I know how you feel, I haven't been touched in longer than that." Her eyes drifted again, Chuck knew that Olive could have almost any guy she wanted. But the one guy she actually did want she couldn't have.

"Frustrating, isn't it?" Chuck didn't say it as a question, more like a final statement.

"Frustrating." Olive echoed, looking down at her friend.

She paused a moment before adding, "You know, we need to get laid."

"Duh." Chuck said, laughing a bit at the blonde's outrightness.

"Only problem is, I have a boyfriend." Chuck's face fell again.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Olive moved to the floor with Chuck, her eyes sparkling.

"Come on, Chuck." she nudged her friends shoulder, making her laugh again.

"Oh, I don't know. I don't think it would be the same with another guy. I don't even think I would like it." Chuck looked at Olive, searching for an answer in her big blue eyes.

"Well..." Olive pondered, noticing for the first time how cute Chuck looked when she was upset. She shook her head.

"You want sex, but not with a guy?" Olive felt an idea forming.

"Well...I just feel like no other guy would compare." Chuck raised an eyebrow at Olive, seeing a change come over her face.

"Ever tried it with a girl?" Olive asked slyly, smiling at the brunette.

Chuck looked at her in shock, the idea coming to her almost as instantly as it came to Olive.

"Well, yeah, once in highshool. I never thought about that...there's something so innocent about it...like it's not cheating at all."

"Exactly" Olive confirmed, resting her back against the couch. "Now, what girl?" Olive knew that answer she wanted to hear, but just wanted to hear Chuck say it.

"Well. What girl do I know that's just as sexually frustrated as me?" Chuck pretended to think hard about the matter.

"Oh, I just don't know, do you know anyone Olive?" Chuck looked at her, her eyes full of innocence. Olive laughed, scooting closer to her friend, flirtaiously running her finger up Chuck's arm.

"Oh, I can't think of a soul." Chuck could feel Olive's breath in her ear and forget how soft everything about a woman was.

"I guess you'll have to do then..." Chuck said, turning her head just as Olive's lips crashed into her own.

* * *

"Can we please do that every second of every day, always?" Chuck laughed, turning to face Olive who was still panting.

"Holy shit" was Olive's answer.

"Holy shit." Chuck confirmed, running her hand through the blonde's hair.

"Oh my god..." Olive said again, finally turning her head to face Chuck.

"I totally get lesbians now." she added a moment later, sighing with contentment.

"I've never orgasmed like that." Chuck agreed, turning her face back towards the ceiling.

"So, yes." Olive said, "We will be doing this again. And soon." she laughed, leaning over to kiss Chuck lightly on the lips.

"Now, get dressed, you don't want to keep your man waiting."

Chuck smiled as she pushed herself from the floor. And that smile didn't leave her face for the rest of the day. All she could think about was the next time she would see Olive.


End file.
